Skydiving
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Set after episode 3 of season 2. Steve jumps out of the plane and Danny almost has a heart attack. Steve pays for it later *wink wink*


"There's no time Danny! I have to save this guy" Steve yelled as he strapped on a parachute in the plane and before Danny could say another word Steve jumped out.

Danny rushed to the door watching as Steve skyrocketed down. He turned to the pilot " Get us back to the tarmac before that other plane lands"

The pilot gave him a thumbs up, signaling he understood and turned the plane slightly, steering them back to Dillingham Airstrip. Just wait till Danny saw Steve again, he was really gonna lose it this time.

An hour later, Joe pulled up with Steve and Lt. Jacks in the car. Jacks was alright aside from being drugged but he was taken off in an ambulance nonetheless and Danny advanced on Steve.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? Huh?" Danny yelled, glaring at Steve and pointing at the parachute.

"Relax Danno! I knew what I was doing. There were no problems...well I almost lost him once but I'm fine, he's fine, we got the bad guy and we did our jobs" Steve said, unbuckling the harness and rolling the parachute up.

Danny was still pissed and glaring at him "No I'm not going to relax. We were having a conversation then you jumped out of a plane. A fucking plane! 30,000 feet in the air and you jump out! What the hell is the matter with you SEALS?"

Steve just grinned and stuffed the parachute back into the bag before handing it off to an instructor. He walked over to Danny and placing his hands on the shorter mans shoulders, looked into his eyes "Babe, I'm fine. I'm ok. Nothing happened, I'm trained for things like that" Steve pulled Danny against his chest hugging him tight.

"Well I'm not! I'm not used to seeing someone jump out of a perfectly good airplane" Danny mumbled into Steve's shirt, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist "Just don't do anything stupid for the rest of the day..Please"

Steve chuckled and kissed the top of Danny's head "Deal "

"If you two are done bickering at each other, I have something to show the team" Joe said, standing to the side laughing at them.

Steve and Danny piled into the Camaro and Chin and Lori went in his car. They drove to Hickam and Joe led them to a room with a wall of monitors and 3 rows of computers all with a person seated in front of them.

"We wanted to thank you and your team Commander McGarrett" Wade said and stepped forward to shake all their hands "Lt. Jacks is fine and getting treated for the drugs right now"

"We were just doing our jobs sir" Steve replied and motioned to the monitors "What's this?"

Wade looked at the monitors then back at the team with a grim smile on his face "SEAL team 10 is currently in position to put the cartel out of business. Permanently. No lose ends or grudge holders this time. Mission is a go"

The whole team watched as SEAL team 10 swarmed the building, eliminating any hostile who got in their way. Making their way into the building they found the leader upstairs in his room, when he opened fire they shot and killed him.

"This is what you did?" Danny whispered in Steve's ear. It shouldn't be but this was getting Danny hard. Just thinking about Steve handling those weapons and everything he had ever done made Danny want him right here and now.

The corner of Steve's mouth twitched a little as he said "Its classified" and he swore he could literally hear Danny roll his eyes.

The ride home was deathly silent and Steve wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. As soon as they walked into the house he got his answer. Danny pushed him up against the wall and slid his leg in between Steve's, rubbing it against Steve's hardening dick.

"Danny" Steve choked out when Danny attacked his neck, kissing and biting, leaving love bites that Steve's shirt surely wouldn't cover. Danny slowly worked his way up to Steve's mouth and captured it with his, biting and sucking on Steve's lip.

Danny let go of his lip and worked his way up Steve's jaw towards his ear and whispered "Since I thought about you holding those guns and what you've done I've been hard. I've wanted you since we watched that team take out the cartel. I want to see you trembling under me"

Steve moaned "Please Danny" He ground his hips against Danny's, giving him permission to do whatever the hell he wanted as long as he touched him soon.

"Relax babe. I got you" Danny whispered against Steve's neck as he kissed and sucked marks into the soft skin there. Steve moaned again as Danny kissed the hollow of his throat. He felt Danny's hands skimming down his chest over the fabric of his shirt until his hands reached the hem of the muscles jumped reflexively as Danny's fingertips ghosted over Steve's skin, sending pleasure skittering through him all the while Danny's mouth still on his neck, eliciting sounds Steve didn't even know he could make.

Danny worked the shirt up and pulled it off, throwing it to land somewhere in the house, then he grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him upstairs. He pushed Steve down onto the bed and undid the black cargos that were a devastating contrast to the tan skin of Steve's torso. He pulled the cargos down Steve's legs along with his boxers and threw them on the floor. Danny kissed his way back on Steve's legs, stopping at his thighs to nuzzle, kiss and nip, making Steve squirm and whimper.

"Danny why are you still dressed?" Steve asked as his hands slid down to squeeze Danny's ass but found it to still be covered by Danny's slacks.

Danny chuckled "Sorry babe but this is my show tonight. I get to do whatever I want" Danny got up and unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off his shoulders to fall in a pool by his feet, he toed of his shoes and undid his belt, then unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down around his feet, stepping out of them. He laid himself back on top of Steve, groaning at the friction they created when running their cocks together.

"Holy fuck Danny" Steve moaned, arching his back off the bed and dragging his nails down Danny's back "Danny come on. Fuck! Do something, do anything"

"What did I say? Just lay there and shut up" Danny said adding emphasis to this with a sharp nip to the collarbone, he slid down until he was sitting between Steve's legs. He ran his hands up and down Steve's thighs, squeezing and digging his nails into the muscle, eliciting sounds that made Danny grin because they were coming from a hardcore SEAL.

Danny reached over to the nightstand and fumbled with the drawer pulling out the lube, and squeezing some onto his fingers. Steve shuddered when he felt Danny's fingers glide between his cheeks and he cried out when Danny pushed 2 fingers into him.

"please..." Steve's back arched and he moaned when Danny added a third finger "Please please" Steve whispered over and over. Danny took his time though. Steve was gorgeous like this, panting and trembling under Danny, muscles quivering with anticipation, whimpering, moaning and begging.

"Shhh" Danny whispered, kissing the heated skin on Steve's stomach feeling it shudder as Steve tried to breathe normally "You drive me crazy, you know that? With your ridiculous stunts and gorgeous body"

Steve could only nod in response as Danny's fingers moved gently inside of him. Danny crawled up Steve's body, smothering it in soft kisses and bites before whispering in his ear "Turn over for me babe. Lay on your stomach"

Steve shivered and could barely speak let alone move his whole body but he did and felt Danny's hands gliding up and down his back, digging into the loosened, relaxed muscles. Steve pushed his hips up, feeling Danny's cock resting against his ass "Stop teasing and fuck me already" Steve choked out and felt the head of Danny's cock nudging at his body, before easing slowly inside, a little bit at a time.

Danny loved seeing this side of Steve. The side that turned into a breathless, whimpering, trembling mass of Navy SEAL. No one else was ever privileged enough to see this or any other side of Steve for that matter. He always wore his SEAL face, one devoid of all emotion and feeling, only Danny knew who Steve really was. A big softie, with a tendency to blow shit up "I love you. Everything about you" Danny whispered as Steve pushed his hips down, trying to get Danny further inside of him.

Danny pulled out and pushed gently back inside, pushing Steve to the brink and letting him wind down only to push him back again. Steve screamed in pleasure as his orgasm ripped through his body, causing him to shake and quiver. The combination of Steve's inner muscles clamping down around Danny was too much and Danny bit into the taller mans shoulder, hearing him yelp at the sudden bite as he came inside his lover.

Steve never wanted it to end. The weight of Danny on top of him, the feel of Danny's hard, hot dick inside of him, filling him up. All Steve could do right though was lay there and struggle to breath as his orgasm rippled through his body, he moaned when he felt Danny cum inside of him. He hadn't expected the sharp sting in his shoulder where Danny had but down but when Danny ran his tongue over it, it added to the aftershocks that were coursing through Steve's body. Danny pulled out and rolled over, laying on his back gasping for air, as his body shivered with pleasure.

"Holy fuck. If it's like that every time you learn something about my SEAL career, maybe I'll declassify a couple of things" Steve said, turning his head to look at Danny.

Steve's laugh rang out in the night as he saw Danny cock an eyebrow.


End file.
